Sighting systems for rifles and other devices are well known in the art and typically include mechanical components. Known mechanical bore sights typically utilize a first upstanding member located at the far end, or muzzle end, of the weapon being aimed and a second upstanding member located at the close end, or receiver end, of the weapon, near the operator's eye. To use the sight and hit the intended target, the operator visually sights down the length of the barrel of the weapon, aligning the tops of the two members with the desired target. Usually the two members are of equivalent height and one or both are laterally and vertically adjustable, so that the sight can be accurately calibrated for the particular operator. Operators may also use the mechanical bore sight in conjunction with an optical Red Dot scope. The scope is mounted onto the upper surface of the weapon between the close end bore sight and the operator and is sometimes equipped with magnification. The bore sights are usually the same height as the aperture in the Red Dot scope, which enables co-witnessing or lining up of the target. Together, the bore sight and Red Dot systems enable an operator to more effectively aim the weapon.
Unfortunately however, these features are not very effective in low light situations. And although flashlights or lasers mounted to the weapon may help an operator to aim in low light, they also give away the operator's position exposing the operator a making them a target. Also, traditional bore sights typically have a tritium coating to illuminate the sights and help the operator in lining up the target. Unfortunately, the tritium coatings require charging before use and eventually degrade with time and recharging